The present invention relates to an improved honing tool and method, and more particularly to a means for moving the honing stoning radially during the honing process.
Prior methods of honing require the oscillation and rotation of the honing head to advance in a stepwise fashion as the honing stones are advanced or retracted. This reduced machine throughput potential, and limits process control means.
It would be an advance in the art to have a simple convenient way to move the honing stone positions continuously while material is removed in the honing process and appropriate control means during such a process to avoid excess material removal.